sailormoon_neocrystalfandomcom-20200214-history
The Myth of the Scouts
The Myth of the Sailor Senshi begins around 1995 AD. According to legend, they were the reborn spirits of senshi that had died during a period of peace called the Silver Millennium and were part of a kingdom of planets called the Moon Kingdom. However a force from inside this kingdom attacked the Moon which was the capital of the Moon Kingdom and killed off its guardians. These senshi souls were sent to the to be reborn. These senshi suffered supposedly many hardships, meeting new allies, as well as many new enemies. In the end of the period called the second ‘Ice Age’ an old enemy supposedly reappeared and caused great pains for the Sailor Senshi. These Sailor Senshi, though defeating their enemy, lost a lot and were unable to stop the great freeze which occurred. The legendary jewel, called the ginzinshou, supposedly revived the Sailor Senshi, and their leader Sailor Moon, whom after a few years created the Kingdom of Crystal Tokyo and became monarch of it. The people of Crystal Tokyo gained long life from the ginzinshou, though it is more probably that the Great Ice Age slowed down the aging process. Even so, what is undisputed is a period of peace began for the next 500 years, including the of Neo Queen Serenity’s only child, Usagi. However that peace was shattered when internal disputes inside the kingdom threatened to tear it apart. Using her Sailor Senshi as well as the Royal Guard which were her police force, they surrounded these rebels and Neo Queen Serenity banished them from Earth. They would take refuge on the planet that would be called Nemesis. It was during this time that two more senshi made their presence known to the queen, the Senshi of the Sun, Sailor Sol , and a senshi from the past known as Sailor Earth (King Eadymon twin Sister). They became known as the forgotten senshi and proceeded to do things on their own. Legend has it that Sailor Sol refused to help the Queen, saying that the sun was her only responsibility and that it didn’t get involved with the politics of the planets. As time progressed a threat that was occurring near Kinmoku and seemed to be heading towards the Sol System recquired the of the forgotten senshi and the Outer Senshi. They left, leaving only the Outer Pluto to watch over the events that could come in from outside the system. However the threat remained in the system. From the Planet Nemesis, the Dark Moon Family attacked the Earth, decimating it and injuring the Queen of Crystal Tokyo in the process. Another myth has it that the Queen’s daughter used the mythical time gate and traveled to bring back the Queen’s past self to defeat the Dark Moon. However the goes, the Dark Moon was defeated, but Nemesis wasn’t destroyed. The world was at relative peace afterwards. Another Myth is that the Queen sent her daughter back in time to become a Sailor Senshi and supposedly, she met her future mate a Shape-shifting Pegasus by the name Helios . Though this myth is false, somewhere during this time, Queen’s Daughter left the public eye only to return with a her future mate and was given her own Guardians. Her Guardian became known as the Asteroid Scouts and were named after the largest Asteroids out there.